Vengence!
by Weaselpalooza
Summary: An assassin is after Isaac, but who hired him and why? Valeshipping! (YAY) Chapter 3: Kanos attempts to kidnap Jenna in order to lure Isaac in!
1. First Strike

_Bill the Gnome: This is Weaselpalooza's first Golden Sun fic so be nice_

"Why are you going so slow?"  Roared the annoyed Garet as he urged his companions to continue at a faster pace.  He was, along with Isaac and Jenna, currently making his way toward the city of Imil.  Mia had sent a letter to him a couple of days ago saying that she wished to move to Vale and would need some help with her belongings.  It had been about two months since he had seen her and was excited that she would be much closer now.

"We are tired because we haven't stopped to rest since yesterday."  Jenna complained.  Isaac just nodded his agreement and placed his arm around Jenna's shoulders.

"You two can rest if you want, but I'm not."  And with that Garet stormed off into the forest by himself.  

"Do you think we should go after him?"  Asked Isaac after watching his best friend leave.

"No let's just rest a bit longer" The girl replied and snuggled her into Isaac's chest.  They sat together for a few minutes until Isaac suddenly pushed her away.

"Isaac what's wrong?"  

"Jenna, go and find Garet now!"

"Why? Where are you going?'

"Someone is following us.  I felt the vibrations of their movement through the ground"

Seeing the concern in Isaac's eyes Jenna agreed and ran off in the direction Garet had gone.  He watched her until she was completely out of sight and then turned to meet his stalker.  Before him stood a figure about his height cloaked in red.  His piercing gray eyes were the only things visible. 

"Isaac of Vale, you have committed a great wrong, and for that I cannot allow you to live" Announced the stranger as he brought forth a sword from his robes.  With a flash the warrior appeared above Isaac and thrust his blade down.

To Be Continued… 

_Bill: That was horrible_

_WP:  Shut up you stupid Gnome_

WOW!  I decided to leave the first chapter with a cliffhanger for dramatic effect! It may be short but it is just the beginning.  I hope that you enjoy it and please review, or I will sic my Gnome on you!

Have a Nice Day!

                                                                                                            -Weaselpalooza


	2. Assassin's Attack

_Bill the Gnome: Weaselpalooza does not own Golden Sun!  He is by no means smart enough to create such an enormously great game!_

The assassin appeared above Isaac and thrust his sword at lightning speed.  Isaac shifted to the left just enough to avoid a fatal blow.  He felt the sting of the steel grazing his shoulder.  He rolled to the left and drew his own sword.  Again the stranger was upon him ready to strike once more.  The blades met with a deafening clang.  The force of the meeting was too much and Isaac fell to his back.  With his vicious speed the cloaked man reared back for another strike.  A wall of earth shot between the warriors effectively blocking the oncoming attack.  

"Your Psynergy will not help you," Stated the mysterious villain as he leaped the massive wall with a single bound.  Isaac was ready for him and thrust upward hoping to catch him on the point of his sword, but nothing happened.  Isaac opened his eyes to find his opponent hovering above him.

"How can you fly?"  

"It's not that difficult when you are a skilled Jupiter Adept such as myself"

"You-you're an adept!"  

"Of course I am and now you will die!"

Isaac attempted to surprise him with a combination of Psynergy and swordsmanship.  The assassin seen the attack and dodged to the right.  Quickly Isaac shot a spire of stone at the warrior catching his cloak.  The robe ripped from his form revealing the man beneath them.  Long silver hair came down upon the shoulders of a man about the age of Isaac.  Under his left eye there was a triangular scar and an identical mark on the back of his hand.  

"You may now know my identity but you will not live long enough to tell anyone"

A bolt of electricity shot from his hands and engulfed the fallen Isaac.  He writhed in pain as the voltage was sent through him.  A flash of fire shot through the forest and struck the assailant head on.  Standing in its wake were Garet and Jenna.  

"Isaac are you alright!"  Jenna shouted as she rushed to his side.  

"I don't know who you are but you are but I have something important to get to so you better leave!"  Garet said in an annoyed tone.  He wanted to go and get Mia, rather than being hassled by the mysterious evildoer.

"This does not involve you, therefore I shall let the criminal live and make my escape.  Be warned, as I shall return and finish the job when he is alone!"  An with that the swordsman faded into the wind.  

"Who was that Isaac?"  Jenna asked

"I don't know but he said that I had committed some crime and tried to kill me" He replied

"But who would want to kill you?"  

***

The assassin made his way into the main chamber of the fortress.  It was dark and menacing but he found his way to the shadowy figure sitting on the throne.

"Have you disposed of the target, Kanos?" 

"No sir, I was attacked by his friends before I could complete the job"

"Why did you not kill them also?"

"I was hired to assassinate Isaac, I will not harm anyone else!"

"Your honor blinds you Kanos!  You must do what you must do in order to accomplish your goal!"

"I will not harm the innocent."

"So be it, but how will you reach Isaac in this way?"

"I do not know, but it will be done.  If I am able to lure him to me alone…"

"The girl!  Kidnap the girl that cares so much about."

"I will not perform such a dishonorable action"

"You shall if you want your payment!"

"Very well.  I will kidnap the girl known as Jenna."

"Excellent. At last I shall have my revenge for what he has done to me!"

To Be Continued… 

_Bill: That was worse than the first chapter!_

_WP:  You friggen idiot_

_Bill: No need to be rude!_

_WP: What about your above comment_

_Bill: That was constructive criticism _

_WP: Criticize this (Fires Weaselbeam)_

WOW! I decided to partially introduce the true villain but I made him all cool and hidden.  Try and guess who he is, here are two clues:  He is not in mentioned in either game and he is related to some of the characters! I hope that you enjoy it and please review, or I will sic my Gnome on you!

Have a Nice Day!

                                                                                                            -Weaselpalooza


	3. Midnight Duel

_Bill the Gnome: Weaselpalooza does not own Golden Sun!  He isn't smart enough to run a multi-million dollar company!_

Isaac and Jenna walked across the bridge crossing the river that cut Vale in two.  It had been about a week since they had returned after travelling to Imil and Isaac's meeting with the enigmatic assassin.  His shoulder still ached from the cut he had received and for some reason Mia wasn't able to heal it with her Psynergy.  It was dark and they were on their way to their respective houses after a long day together.  Soon they approached the place where they were to separate and go to their own houses.  They met with a quick kiss and Jenna ran off in the other direction.  Isaac sat and watched her until she was just out of sight.

Suddenly, Isaac noticed a powerful Psynergetic presence approaching at Jenna at an alarming rate.  It was too fast for him to actually see where it was but he could feel the ground shake with every step it made.  He drew his blade and headed off into the direction Jenna had just ran hoping to stop whatever was heading for her.  

Jenna froze as she felt a hand clamp across her mouth.  Even stranger was the fact that whatever was doing it was invisible.  She attempted to scream but only succeeded in letting out a muffled cry.  Though, as if he had heard her, Isaac appeared with his sword drawn ready to fight whatever held his love captive.  

"Let her go!" The gallant young warrior proclaimed as he shifted into a battle stance.

"We meet again Isaac" A voice answered and slowly a figure materialized behind Jenna.  He had long silver hair and triangular scar under his left eye.  They were the same piercing gray eyes that Isaac had nightmares about since he returned to Vale.

"You again!  I thought as much.  Leave Jenna alone she has nothing to do with this."

"I'm sorry for my dishonorable tactics but I must complete my mission by any means necessary."

"Who are you and why do insist on killing me."

"My name is Kanos and I was hired remove you from this world."

"Just for money then?"

"No, my payment is more important than money."  Kanos said as he was now distracted by his conversation.  Jenna took advantage of the situation and clamped her mouth down around his hand.  Letting out a scream of surprise he released her on reflex.  

"You stupid wench!"  The disheveled assassin said, holding his throbbing hand.  Jenna ran to her house upon Isaac's command.

"Let us settle this alone, Kanos."  The Venus adept offered.

"I would prefer it this way" The villain replied as he slowly levitated off the ground.  Swaying with the nighttime winds.

And so their second battle began.  Kanos began by sending a volley of Jupiter Psynergy orbs from his hovering position.  Isaac swung his mighty blade, slicing the spherical blast in two.  He charged forth swinging fiercely at his opponent, who only dodged each blow by flying backwards.  Another ball of energy shot from Kanos' hands and again it fell to Isaac's sword.  The attack left him open and the assassin tool advantage of it with a swift kick to the already injured shoulder.  The impact sent him tumbling down a hill and deeper into the forest.  Isaac rose to his feet only to find his enemy hovering menacingly above.  Kanos raised his hand into the air and it began to flow with electricity.

"Lightning of Torment!" A monstrous flash filled the air bolts of lightning shot from the hand of its summoner, effectively turning the forest into a desolate wasteland.  As the smoke cleared Isaac's exhausted form strode forward, his clothing tattered and ripped.  Without saying a word he took to the air and drove his sword into the hired henchman's flowing cloak.  Kanos found himself pinned to the ground by the blade and unable to move.  The ground began to shake as Isaac unleashed his powerful Grand Gaia upon the helpless soldier.  

Kanos was barely to stand after the vicious assault and found his Psynergy completely drained.  All he could do was back away as the enraged Venus adept marched toward him.  He no longer had a escape as his back met with the edge of a cliff.  A pebble echoed as it fell into the crevasse.

"You shouldn't have brought Jenna into this."  Isaac broke the silence of the night.  He swept his arm through the air brining forth one of his most powerful techniques.  A giant sword cut through the sky at an angle and struck the cliff in front of Kanos.  The ground crumbled and massive chunks of earth fell into the abyss, along with the body of Kanos.

***

By the time Isaac had returned to Vale it had become morning.  Jenna's older brother Felix greeted him at the gates.

"You were with Jenna last night right."  The much taller man asked.

"Yeah up until we came across that assassin guy again, but I finished him off."

"Apparently not" Felix said as he handed a piece of paper to his fellow adept.  It read as follows:

            Isaac of Vale,

I enjoyed last night's duel, you were much more powerful than I had imagined.  It was a great challenge that forced me to bring out the best I had to offer.  For this I thank you.  The only thing I did not enjoy was your weak attempt to do me in.  If you can remember I have the ability to fly and used it to my advantage to escape from the horrible fate you tried to seal for me.  I had just enough Psynergy to pull myself from that retched pit and make it to your beloved hometown.  As you have probably noticed I have taken the girl.  If you want her back, which I assume you do, you will come to Terrakin Castle in the Goma Mountain Range.  I look forward to another battle.  

                                                                                                Farewell,

                                                                                                Kanos

"Damn it!  I will finish this bastard once and for all!"

To Be Continued… 

_Bill: Do you intend on making these things bad?_

_WP:  Do you think you could write something better?_

_Bill: Why yes I could_

_WP: Your supposed to be my sidekick you stupid gnome_

_Bill: You are being rude lately_

_WP: Shut up!_

WOW! Did you really think I would kill off a really cool character like that so easily?  Ha I point and laugh at those who thought so!  The next chapter will shed some light on Kanos' back-story as he has a talk with his captive Jenna, so there isn't going to be much action there. I hope that you enjoy it and please review, or I will sic my Gnome on you!

Have a Nice Day!

                                                                                                            -Weaselpalooza


End file.
